I'm Yours
by TotallyKayla
Summary: When Bella gets her first tattoo, Edward gets a little jealous of the overly-handsy tattoo artist. Possessive Edward. OneShot


It was a warm Friday afternoon. A perfect day.

This was it. I was finally getting my very first tattoo; after all of those months contemplating it and never really deciding whether to do it or not, I couldn't have been more excited about finally coming to a conclusion. Even though Edward wasn't as excited about it as I did, he decided to go with me and be my company while I inked my body for the very first time. The more I thought about it, it became much more thrilling and intriguing at the same time. Getting "_Anything Is Possible_" tattooed on the right side of my lower back, was an experience I would never forget. Even if my boyfriend liked it or not, he couldn't complain about it, he had several tattoos on his body and that gave him no right to stop me from getting mine.

We both arrived to the tattoo parlor and waited for my turn. Every passing minute made you a little more nervous, every tic-toc made the minutes feel like years.

"_The time has come"_ I thought to myself, while laying upside down on the narrow little couch and unbuttoning my tight skinny black jeans a little bit so the artist could do his job on my bare tanned skin. But I could tell that when Edward saw me doing this, his facial expression changed drastically, he became even more uncomfortable than me.

The artist started doing his magic. At first it hurt a bit, but I overcame the pain by holding my boyfriend's hand… but you could still see he was not pleased. Not at all. He had this annoyed look on his face, which made you feel awkward and almost started to piss you off. This was not a time for him to do all of this stuff, he was not going to ruin my big day.

"What's wrong Edward?" I whispered trying to keep it cool hiding my anger towards him.

"Oh Bella, nothing, I just love watching how this guy gets his hands all over you. It makes me very happy, you know?" Edward said with a sarcastic tone.

"Come on, stop it." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled. "I told you I loved it"

I decided to ignore Edward and started talking with the tattoo artist, just chatting with him to distract myself a bit, but you could feel he was getting a little flirty, and to be honest he was a really handsome young man; but it was okay, it's not like I was cheating on Edward. He was just sitting right next to me… _and starting to get really mad._

"Are we done yet?" Edward said while standing up from the seat he had been on with a very annoyed tone.

"All set pretty lady. What was your name again, sorry?" Mike, the tattoo artist asked.

"It's Bella, I hope I would see you again when I get my next one!" I said shaking his hand and buttoning my pants on again to finally go back home.

"Yeah okay, sure. Bye. Let's get out of here already" Said Edward.

"Stop being so rude at people. Don't you have manners?" I mumbled while walking towards the car and holding Edward's hand.

"How can I be nice to someone who is getting all flirty and touchy with MY girlfriend?"

"Why are you so jealous? Oh my god, you need to chill."

"Oh really? Why don't you go out and 'chill' with my little new friend, huh? I'm sure he's just a lot cooler than me. I'm so sorry for protecting what's MINE". Edward yelled as you walked out the car and up the stairs to my flat.

I just couldn't take all these things Edward was saying to you. Why didn't he trust me? I hated when he did things like that, even though they did make me feel important…

"I'M SO TIRED OF THIS!" I finally yelled back at him as you went out the room, and grabbed my keys from the kitchen counter of the apartment you shared.

"You're not going anywhere! Are you kidding, what the fuck!? That guy was getting his hands all over you_"_ Edward's loud and deep voice coming out of the room just made me want to run and hug him tight to comfort him, but this time I was not willing to hear any apologies from him_. _He had been so jealous the past few weeks; I couldn't take any more of his jealousy issues. It was making the relationship slowly falling apart.

Somehow he managed himself to reach the front door before I did, while I was grabbing my keys and purse, which he thought he did fast enough so this couldn't happen. But it did. And now he wouldn't let you go out of the apartment.

"_JUST STOP!"_ Edward screamed, while hitting the door with his big hand, leaning over to get some support for his perfectly muscular body with such strength it was almost impossible to open it, and looking right through my soul with those beautiful big green eyes. _"YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING LEAVE LIKE THAT!"_

He let go off the door and pulled me in for a deep kiss, grabbing the back of my neck with one hand and my waist with the other_. I already knew where this was leading too, he always did this, _so I pushed him away and tried to open the door. This time, my body won't surrender. He wouldn't win this fight like he always did and he won't get me to forgive him quickly, although I could feel my eyes getting darker and filling with lust. It was just too much to handle.

I could not get him off the door, and frustrated, I ran back to the room and locked the door. I just needed to be alone, seeing his face just made you sick, but at the same time you wanted to feel his warm body and kisses all over my heated skin. Damn Edward for ruining my great day.

"Open up." He commanded

"No."

"Come on, stop being so dramatic" Edward said in a dark deep voice. He knew the word dramatic pissed me off so bad like no other thing in the world, I was not being dramatic, _he_ was. And as he was planning, when I heard those words, I rapidly opened the door to fight back at him. So he got what he wanted, I finally unlocked the door for him.

Edward entered the room, not leaving me any time to even say a word; he locked the bolt with both of us inside the little almost dark room. It was you and him, nobody else; no one could escape. I could feel the tension between our bodies and the heat was running up and down mine, but I tried to resist this huge and warming feeling.

He suddenly pushed me against the door, holding both of my wrists, pressing the right one between my back and the wall, and tightly grabbing my left arm to move it above my head making you feel a little pain, but I loved how rough Edward was whenever you had _make up sex._

He started kissing my lips passionately, moving to my sweet spot between my ear and neck, leaving wet warm kisses all over my collarbones afterwards. This was what made me want him every time. The way he could just get whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to. The way I could not stay mad at anything he did, not even a second. This was the boy I loved. The one that I had fallen deeply in love with and there was no turning back.

Edward let go off my arms, made his way down to my stomach, and got on his knees while I were still standing. He grabbed the soft fabric of my loose pink blouse and lifted it up a bit, revealing my pale and toned skin, he then started kissing my hipbones and slowly unbuttoning my black jeans, pulling them down softly and feeling the soaked material of my panties.

Suddenly he lifted my right leg and rested it on his strong shoulder.

"I'm going to show you who you really belong to." Edward whispered while moving the soft fabric of my panties to the side and running his tongue slowly around my center.

"I want you" I got lost in the moment and whispered. Choking on my own words, you tried to get him off of you but you couldn't, so you just gave up on his touch. Like you always did.

"Sorry? I didn't hear you" Edward said while a dark lusty smile drew up on his perfect face.

"Stop" I moaned.

"What if I don't?" Edward stood up and whispered into my ear, leaving love bites all over my neck and pushing roughly both of my hands against the cold wall.

"Show me why I belong to you" I groaned while I tried to kiss his lips and he took my blouse and bra off, exposing my breasts as he kissed and played roughly with them.

Suddenly he grabbed my bum and pulled my naked body closer to him, he lifted me up and I tangled my legs around his waist to feel his hard bulge growing.

Edward walked to the bed and laid me down, while picking up a tie from an open drawer. Perfect. He tied my hands to the bed so tightly, I couldn't move them.

"Ouch…" I whimpered.

"No pain, no gain; babe. I'm gonna show you you're MINE and no one elses."

He started unbuckling his belt, taking it off painfully slowly, and then he took his dark jeans off, finally, the last thing covering his perfect body was his grey t-shirt that he took off after a second. I was dying to feel him. I couldn't resist anymore.


End file.
